1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a home appliance, and more particularly, a home appliance having a drying apparatus capable of improving a drying performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the recent years, there are increasing demands for a home appliance having a drying function, for example, a dish washer, a washing machine, and a drier. A dish washer is provided with a drying function to remove wash water that remains on washed dishware, and a washing machine and a drier are provided with a drying function to dry wet laundry.
The dish washer is an apparatus designed to wash dishes in an effective and hygienic way, and wash and dry dishes having dirt. A dry process of the dish washer represents a process of removing moisture remaining on the dishes having finished with washing. The dry process includes increasing the temperature of dishware by increasing the temperature of water sprayed to the dishware in a final rinse process such that evaporation of water remaining on the dishware is enhanced, and removing the evaporated vapor by condensation in a cooling duct positioned inside or outside a dishwashing tub or by absorption through a dehumidifying agent.
When the dehumidifying agent is used in order to remove a vapor, a reproduction process is required to dry the dehumidifying agent so that the dehumidifying agent may absorb a vapor in the next drying process. In the conventional technology, the dehumidifying agent is heated using a heater during a washing process or a rinsing process. The dehumidifying agent is heated using a heater to evaporate moisture of the dehumidifying agent to regenerate the dehumidifying agent so that the regenerated dehumidifying agent may absorb moisture again in the subsequent drying process.
In general, the dishwasher uses a porous dehumidifying agent, and a vapor absorbed into the dehumidifying agent is accommodated in a gas state or liquid state in the pores of the porous dehumidifying agent.
In order to regenerate the porous dehumidifying agent, energy (latent heat of vaporization) is needed to change water accommodated in the pores in a liquid state into a vapor state, and further, an additional energy is needed to allow the vapor to escape from the pores. Accordingly, there is a need for a great amount of thermal energy in regenerating the dehumidifying agent, which increases the energy consumption.